Harry Potter and the Cullen Coven
by Banderd0518
Summary: What if Harry, Ron, and Hermione met the whole Cullen Coven? Harry, Ron, and Hermione all go to Forks, Washington to learn how to use their magic in the presence of muggles. What they find in Forks will be anything but muggles. The Cullens aren't expecting and Witch or Wizard to come anywhere near them. So, what happens when they all meet? Disregard any spelling or grammar mistakes
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Cullen Coven**

~ Harry Potter~

"Can you believe it!" Ron exclaimed as him and Harry were packing. "I know. I am so excited that we get to go to the United States."

(2 Hours Earlier)

"Quiet," Dumbledore's voice rang out across the dining hall and all of the 5th year students fell silent within the 10 seconds afterward. "Now I am sure you are all wondering why I have called you all here."

"I have called you here to discuss a new learning tactic we have brought into place this year," Dumbledore took a second to look everyone in the eye, "This learning tactic involves you going all over the world to learn in the presence of muggles."

"You will not get to choose where you are going, but we have rewired the sorting hat to tell you where you will be going," Dumbledore waited while Professor McGonagall brought the sorting hat out and set it on a stool.

"Now, there will be 3 people assigned to one location, so as I call your name step up here and put on the sorting hat," Dumbledore waved his wand and a list appeared in his hand, "Then I will tell you when you are leaving, Thank you for listening and now let's get started."

Harry waited in anticipation for his name to be called. Hermione had already been called and she got assigned to Forks, Washington in the US. Then, Harry heard the name he had been waiting for.

"Harry Potter," Dumbledore called and flashed a gleaming smile at Harry. Harry walked up there and put on the Sorting Hat. As Harry was waiting he thought to himself, "Huh. That's weird. The Sorting Hat isn't giving any snarky comments or talking at all."

Before Harry knew it the Sorting Hat was being taken off of his head and he still didn't know where he was going. He asked Dumbledore and was told he would be going to Forks, Washington, USA. Yes, he got the same as Hermione. After about 15 minutes, Ron was called up and he got Forks, Washington too. So, it was official, the three of them would be going to the same place, again.

~Cullen Coven~

Alice stood there with her eyes blank and empty. Everyone knew by now that this meant she was seeing something about the future. "What is it Alice?" Edward inquired.

When Alice finally started interacting again everyone once again asked what did she see. "I saw 3 people, 2 guys and 1 girl, and they are headed to Forks," Alice said once everybody was quiet.

"What does that have to do with us," Bella asked while looking at Edward, "You have to know Edward. You had to have seen what she saw."

Edward quickly exchanged glances with everyone in the room, finally, his eyes rested upon Alice. She wouldn't say anything out loud but everyone in the room knew that something bad was going to come from the 3 people coming to Forks.

"Alice won't explain but I will." Edward finally said. "Now, the 3 people coming to Forks are in a way like us and by that I mean supernatural. They aren't shapeshifters or vampires, but they do have magic. They are 2 wizards and a witch. We have never dealt with any of them because they usually stay on the other side of the world but now they are spreading all over the world."

Alice finally chimes in, "The reason it is a bad thing that they are wizards and a witch is because they are the only things on Earth that prove a real threat to us other than ourselves. We will have to be careful around them and do our best to stay out of their line of sight. If we get anywhere near them they will know and their instincts will instantly send them searching for us."

"We don't know if this specific group really proves a threat or not. We won't know that until they make a decision. If what Alice is thinking is correct then the choice they have to make is whether they want to stray out of their assigned area or whether they want to stay where they are supposed to stay but we could be wrong about that choice," Edward finishes for Alice.

"Will my shield do anything against their magic or will their magic be able to get through it?" Bella asks in an urgent tone.

"It depends on what kind of spell they use and how powerful the spell is," Alice and Edward answer at the exact same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

~Harry Potter~

"Attention passengers, we will be landing within the next 30 minutes so I ask you to please turn off your electronic devices and fasten your seatbelt. The flight attendants will be around to make sure that you have followed these simple safety measures." The pilot said that in what seemed like a rush but, nobody noticed. Well, nobody but Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. They noticed because the pilot wasn't like all of the other people on the plane. The pilot was really a wizard.

His name is actually Remus Lupin, an auror, who was sent to make sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione got to Forks safely with no troubles along the way. Remus would be staying in California and if needed he would apparate to Forks at anytime.

Harry didn't know about Ron or Hermione but he knew that he, himself, was over-flowing with anticipation about what awaited them in Forks. He had this funny feeling that it wouldn't just be a small town full of muggles like everyone keeps on telling him. But, what does he know, this feling could just be him wanting reason to back out and go back to Hogwarts where he knows he is safe.

Hermione couldn't wait to land. She wanted to see if any of the libraries or book stores have any books on Witches or Wizards. She thought this would be an amzing opportunity to expan her knowledge about muggles. She knew that after this trip she would definitely excell more than she already does in her Muggle Studies class.

Ron was SO excited that he would get to go out in the muggle world and go to all of their sweet shops. Although, he would have to study and remember all of the names of muggle candies that sounds good. It would be embarrasing if he went into a candy shop and asked for a Pumpkin Pasty. He was also excited that he would get to use his magic with no authority around to stop him. He could do whatever he wanted, if that buzzkill Hermione didn't stop him.

The plane finally landed and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were the last to exit the plane because they had to wait on Remus to move the plane to another spot. When they did get off they went right out to the rental car station and while Remus was getting a car the 3 children waved their wands and made their luggage appear beside them.

It was a 8 hour drive to Forks. The plane had to be landed in Oregon and drive all the way into Washington to get to Forks. When they finally did get there they pulled up to this little 3 bedroom house. It was clear that it hadn't been inhabited in a few decades, at least that is what they thought. When they walked through the front gate the whole image changed and the house looked like it was just built. Some kind of magical border had been put on to protect the 3 children that would be staying there.

"Well okay kids, this place has over 20 protective spells on it so as long as you are here then you are safe," Remus told the three children. "I have to go return the car and apparate to California. You know how to call me at any moment and I will be here in 5 seconds. Bye."

~Cullen Coven~

Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were all staring at Alice waiting for her to finish searching the future. She had been searching ever since she had seen the 3 teens coming to Forks. So far she had estimated that they would arrive that day and, as usual, she was right. They had arrived in Forks and went to Crossfield Manor. The manor had been inhabited for a few decades and was very rundown, or so everyone thought. Only the Cullens really knew that it just looked like that outside the front gate and the fence. Once you passed the gate the house looked brand new. The only reason the Cullens knew this is because of Alice's vision.

"Have they decided whether they are going to stray or stay?" Emmet asked, "I would love to kick some wizard tail!" Emmett was always ready for a good fight and never backed down.

"We aren't going to fight anybody, hopefully, we will just explain to them that this is our land and ask them to stay away for the remainder of their visit which is," Edward takes a moment to read Alice's mind, "2 weeks." Edward didn't say it but from what he saw in Alice's mind, things could go either way with the 2 wizards and the 1 witch.

~2 hours later~

"Okay guys, I have figured out their names," announced Alice after 2 hours of searching the future to help with the strangers, "The one with red hair is Ronald Weasley, the one with black hair and a lightning shaped scar is Harry Potter, and the girl is Hermione Granger."

"According to Alice, the boy, Harry Potter, sensed our presence on the plane when they landed in Oregon so he definitely feels it now." Edward continued, "On the plane he ignored it but after about a day he will not be able to ignore it and they will all come searching for us."

"Is there anything we can do to keep them from finding us? Like what if we leave Forks for the remainder of their visit?" Bella was about to leave and start packing when Edward stopped her.

"We can't leave, love, because we have Renesmee to think about," Edward was determined to persuade Bella to stay.

"Why would you want to stay here where there are a bunch of wizards and a witch coming to find us and hurt us?" Bella was astonished that Edward wanted them to stay. And Renesmee was staying with Jacob so she would definitely safe for a while.

"Okay, so Alice and I didn't tell you everything she saw in her vision, but the way it looks right now the 3 either won't come find us or," Edward took a pause for dramtic effect, "when they do find us they won't even try to hurt us but they will just want to talk."

That seemed to calm Bella down just a little bit but not alot. "So, you are telling me that they won't hurt us and they will just want to talk? About what?" Bella was really confused for the first time since her transformation and she thought that that had stopped completely. Apparently she was wrong and she wasn't happy about it.

"Yes Bella, that is what I am telling you. Now come on Carlisle is about to come get us for a meeting anyway so might as well help him out by meeting him," Edward and Bella took off and went to Carlisle and Esme's house.

Everyone had met in the livingroom and Alice spoke, "Okay so I was searching the future to try to find the time when the group of 3 would come searching and when they would find us and..."

"THAT SOON?" Edward practically screams and everyone except him and Alice is confused as to why he seemed upset.

Alice finally decided to explain why Edward was so surprised, "Harry, Ron, and Hermione will be coming tomorrow afternoon somewhere around 3:00p.m. and there is nothing we can do to stop them now. It is too late!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

~Cullen Coven~

"They're coming that soon!" Bella exclaimed the sentence with a tone of suprise yet also with a tone that sounded like and Edward was just reassuring her worst fear.

"Yes, I hate to admit it but they are coming tomorrow and we will just have to face it," Alice said with a tone of regretment that she was the one that always had to deliver news like this. "From what I can see right now they aren't even going to pull out those stick things they use to produce magic. What do they call them? Wanes? Swand? WANDS! That's it. They aren't even going to pull out their wands."

Everyone spent the next half hour discussing what would be the best tactic on approaching the 3 tennagers coming tomorrow. Bella and Edward were trying to get Alice to search teh future and see what makes Harry start the search. Does one of the Cullens aass the house? Do they just stay where they are and wait?

"Got it. Bella and Edward head out to hunt and go right by the house they are staying in. When the 3 wake up the search will commense but Edward and Bella will have already made it back so the trail will lead them either here or to the little cottage," Alice exclaimed everything within 5 seconds so if there would have been a human there they wouldn't have understood a single word of it.

Edward and Bella exchanged nervous glances while Emmett looked depressed because he wasn't the one that go to lure the wizards and witch to them. Meanwhile, Carlisle and Esme were deep in conversation with Rose nd Jasper about things no one was really paying attention to.

Everyone kept on talking about the events that would be taking place the next day. Before anyone thought about it the day turned in to night and the night turned into day. Bella and Edward got ready and stood by the front door waiting for Alice to give the signal for them to go and start hunting because it had to be done at a precise time for it to work.

"Okay, Now." As soon as Alice said this Edward and Bella were off to hunt and Alice saw the two pas behind the old/new house the group of teens were staying in. And not even 10 minutes later she saw Bella and Edward pas back behind the house on their way back to the Cullens' house.

"Okay, everybody get ready because they are waking up now nad the search will start in about 5 minutes." Alice stated this as soon as Bella and Edward were inside. Everyone walked outside at an unusuall rate that would even be considered slow to a human. Now, all the Cullens could do was wait for the newcomers to find them.

~Harry Potter~

Harry woke to an unusual scent well make that two scent. One was very usual but the other was foreign to him. The scent he knew very well was that of breakfast being made. As he went downstairs he saw that Hermione had made Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Biscuits, All kinds of Jams and Jellies, and she had set out Orange Juice, Apple Juice, and Milk. She had made the normal American breakfast.

As Harry seated himself at the table Ron walked in looking like Alfalfa from Little Rascals because he had these few hairs clumped together just pointing straight up. Next came Hermione out of the pantry with a huge assortment of cereal that Harry wasn't familiar with but they did look good.

"Do you guys smell that. I'm not talking about the food but there is another smell. It smells like...like rotten eggs mixed with molding meat." As Harry finished this sentence Ron stopped eating his sausage, bacon, jam biscuit and ran to the trash can and puked for at least five minutes. When he was done Hermione cast a spell to clean the trash can.

"Nobody smells that but you Harry, and we would prefer to keep our breakfast down," Hermione stated in a librarian like tone.

"Come on guys. We have to figure out what that smell is. I can't help but think about it. It has invaded my thoughts completely." Harry said this and neither Ron nor Hermione could say that Harry was lying.

So, together, the three grabbed a few things and headed out with Harry leading the way to find the source of the scent. It took a few hours but with Harry leading the way they found their way through the forest and about a quarter of a mile ahead they saw a clearing. Harry quietly cast a sell that would elt him hear farther away. When he did he heard muffled whispers. It sounded like about 6-8 people.

Right before they reached the clearing all three cast a protective spell on them selves. Harry was in the middle with Ron on the right and Hermione on the left. Then, holding hands, they walked through the last line of trees to face whatever lied on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **  
~Cullen Coven~  
The whole coven of Cullen stood in the clearing in front of Carlisle and Esme's house. They were waiting for the group of teens to arrive. Then, all within a second, Alice fell to the ground and everyone was instantly around her forgetting all about the troubles coming their way.  
"What is it? What did you see, Alice?" Everyone repeated this over and over until Alice finally came back to them. "Alice, is everything okay?" Edward was the closest and he looked just as worried as Alice did.  
"The whole thing has changed. Somewhat." Alice said this hesitantly like she was unsure, but Alice was always sure. Wasn't she? "I see us fighting with the group coming for us, but I also see us, just talking with them. I don't know which will happen. I think there is a choice that has to happen on their side."  
"Wait. I think I know," Bella said this with a tone of gloating because she knew the answer. "What if they have to decide whether they are ready to fight. If they are ready to fight us then we will have to fight, but if they decide they don't want to fight then we will just talk."

"That's it! We have to..." Alice's voice trails off as she falls into another vision. Everybody gathers around and they do this even though they know the 2 wizards and the witch are waiting right on the other side of a single layer of trees.

"We are going to have to fight." Alice said this with such urgency that everyone immediately resumed their places and waited as the group came into the clearing holding hands and watching us. They only paused to take in the Cullens' numbers and then resumed walking up.

~Harry Potter~

Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the clearing pausing to take a look at the numbers they would be facing and instantly they knew they would have to fight. They didn't want to admit it but they were scared that they would lose this battle.

Harry had stopped holding Ron's hand and placed it on his wand. He was ready at any second to pull his wand out to protect his friends with everything he had. Ron had already had one hand on his wand and he knew the spell he wanted to cast but as soon as he pulled his wand out he would forget it. Hermione was the only one that didn't have her hand on her wand. She was going through the best spells in her head to immobilize and defeat the Vampires.

The oldest vampire, it seemed like, moved toward the 3 teenages and was about to talk when Harry pulled out his wand and shouted "Immobulus."

In an instant the vampire moved just quick enough to avoid the spell.

Then everything started. Harry started casting 2 main spells, Expelliarmus and Immobulus, at Carlisle and Edward while Hermione was casting so many spells so fast that it was hard for anyone to make them out. She was dealing with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice. Ron kept falling to the ground as all of his spells were being dodged by Emmett, Jasper, and Bella.

Harry could feel a strong presence from the girl that Ron was facing. He called to Ron and said that he wanted to switch so that he could get a better read on her. When he was facing her something happened. It was like all of his spells just quit working. Then, as he sowly came to the conclusion that the girl had a special gift, the big one knocked him off his feet and his wannd skittered into the forest where he couldn't see it.

Ron was also overrun within the next 10 minutes by the one with the golden bronze hair. It was like the guy could read Ron's mind but Ron thought that was impossible. When he was down both of the vampires held him down.

It turned out the complete opposite for Hermione. She was casting spells so quickly that the girl with the angelic blonde hair fell soon. The older vampire fell not that long after. Then all that was left was the vampire with the spiky black hair. She was alot harder to take down. Hermione knew that certain vampires had special powers but none of the powers could possibly tell what Hermione was going to do. But, within 20 minutes Alice was taken down.

Hermione was about to help Ron when all 3 of the vampires she had just taken down jumped her all at once. They were very careful to make sure they threw her wand as far as they could so the witch couldn't get it back.

**Author's Note**

** That is it for this chapter. Find out what happens when the next chapter is posted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

~No POV~

The Cullens had everyone pinned to the ground with no way of escaping. That "everyone" was really just the 2 wizards Ron and Harry along with the witch Hermione. Slowly, Carlisle got up and went to stand in front of the group.

"Hello. Nice to finally meet you Harry, Ronald, and Hermione. How are you guys today?" Carlisle said this like he was talking with old friends rather than 3 teenagers that had just tried to kill him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione look up at him with a confused expression on their faces.

"How do you know our names?" Hermione was the one that asked. She really just wanted to know if it had something to do with the girl with the black spiky hair. Emmett was the one that answered that question. "We have our ways, you witch!" As he said this every one of the Cullens knew that Emmett wanted to rip out all three of the wizards/witch's throat. Only the Cullens heard Emmett mumble that he wouldn't even drink their blood because it was filled with poison(magic).

"All we want to do is talk. No harm has to come to anyone unless you make it so." As Carlisle said this everybody calmed down. Once again, only the Cullens knew that Jasper had a gift and he was able to shift people's moods/emotions. That was a gift he was using right now.

"Okay. That is fair enough and we don't have our wands so we cant do anything to harm you unless we engage in hand to hand battle. But, of course, none of us are stupid enough to do this." As Hermione said this you could tell that her inquisitive nature took over. She had some questions and she hoped she could finally get some answers.

~Cullen Coven~

So, the Cullens took the three teenagers into the house and everybody sat down in the living room. "Would you guys like anything to drink?" Esme was asking in a genuine motherly tone. The red-headed wizard, Ron, sneered at the vampires in clear and pure hatred.

"No thanks. We don't drink blood. We prefer to NOT become murderers." Ron said this but Edward could tell that the one with the black hair and the lightning bolt shaped scar, Harry, agreed with him fully.

"We aren't offering blood and we aren't human murderers. We get the blood we drink from animals. We were merely offering you a nice soda or pumpkin juice." Esme tried to say this as nice as possible but everybody could tell that she was trying her hardest to hide the immeasurable hatred she now had for the red-headed foul smelling wizard.

"Oh. Well then I will have some pumpkin juice." Ron said this and Harry and Hermione murmered that they wouldn't mind having a cold glass of pmpking juice either. As Esme got this Carlisle and Edward were exchangin glances and then Carlisle got up and walked towards Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Okay, so this is the condition for us getting your wands for you. You have to promise that you won't cast any spells on us and we can all just sit down and talk about what is going on here. OK?" Carlisle said this and Harry, Ron, and Hermione murmered their agreement. Not even 2 seconds after that Edward had ran out the door and gotten all of their wands and was holding each wand out to its respectful owner.

All three murmered their thanks and everyone sat down together and got ready to talk. Edward quickly snatched the wand out of the red-headed wizard's, Ron, hand. "What? He was about to cast a spell to immobilize all of us." As Edward said this Bella immediately activated her shield just to make sure that the Cullens at least had some protection.

When everybody was settled Carlisle was about to begin the whole Q&amp;A when everything happened in a flash. Edward lunged at Hermione and then Ron lunged at Edward but before he could even get within 1 foot of Edward Emmett knocked him 5 feet away. Then Harry pulled oout his wand but Bella was immediatley attacking him.

Nobody really knew why it started except for Edward. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT EDWARD?" Bella said this with a tone that immediately made everyone, incluing the Cullens, take 5 steps backwards from the 4 month old newborn that was still stronger than any of them.

"That witch cut herself but before she did she cast some sort of spell to send the smell right to me. It's too late now because she is writhing in pain but we can't here it because of Bella's shield. The witch cast a silence spell and the shield strengthens it." Edward was very upset about something that happened when everything went down.

When the Cullens looked at Hermione she was litterally rolling around on the floor and her eyes had rolled back in her head. It took about 5 seconds for Bella to understand what was happening because it had happened to her once before.

"YOU BIT HER?" Bella asked Edward this in a very hurt and depressing tone. She was really upset that Edward would bite Hermione no matter what the reason.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

~No POV~

"No Edward. Tell me you didn'y actually bite her. We have been standing here and now it is too late. The venom has already begun to spread throughout her blood. We can't stop the change now." Carlisle sounded disappointed in Edward but also worried as he looked at Hermione. The Cullens could hear her now because Bella had let her shield down.

"What is going to happen to her? She is a witch that was bitten by a vampire. Will she become a vampire or will she stay a witch?" This time it was Ron that interrupted the Cullens little family discussion. He sounded really worried about her. However, his eyes said that he wanted to kill Edward a million different ways and all of them involved alot of pain and each one would make a very slow death for the bronze-haired vampire.

"There are many theories about this, but I will have to research and see if this has every actually happened. I will do it as fast as I can." After Carlisle said this he zoomed out of the room and within 5 seconds he was back. "Okay, so this has happened once before but the process never completed. A spell was cast and because that made the persons body have twice the magic the magic overrode the venom and they were healthy again in a few days. At least that is what the legend says."

"Where is my wand?" Harry said this in a hurried tone and snatched his wand out of Emmett's hand. Then he rummaged in Hermione's purse and pulled out a book. He mumbled "That easy?" Then, he pointed his wand at hermione and shouted "VENOMOUS REMOVIUS!"

For the longest, nothing happened and everyone sat so still that a normal human would have thought they were dead. "Did it work? Is she going to be ok?" Harry and Ron voiced these questions at the same time and it seemed like their minds were one single mind while their friend was in danger.

"We won't know until she awakes. When she does she ould either be a vampire or a witch. All we can do until then is sit and wait." Carlisle said this and motioned for Harry and Ron to sit on the couch. There was a long stretch of time when there was nothing but silence.

All of a sudden there was a loud gurglng sound coming from Hermione. Harry and Ron were instantly at her side along with Carlisle and Bella. Anybody could tell that Bella was worried about Hermone because she has went through the whole thing of vampirism herself.

~2 Days Later~

Hermione's eyes shot open and everyone instantly backed away. None of them, Cullen or Harry or Ron, had known what to expect, but they certainly had NOT expected this. They slowly inched their way forward but once again backed up when Hermione instantly shot up into a sitting position.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hermione instantly shot up into a sitting position and looked around. She felt around for her wand even though she had a feeling that she didn't need it. Her throat was burning and for some strange reason she wasn't hungry but she was thirsty.

"H-H-Hermione?" Ron looked and sounded so scared. Hermione pivoted her head and stared holes through Ron. Then her eyes slowly roamed the room as she took everybody, including the Cullens, in. When she looked at Ron and Harry she got a whiff of a weird and gagging smell.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no. This can't be happening." Edward was mumbling to himself but Hermione could hear him as clearly as if he had yellled it. "This is all my fault and now I have ruined her life." Edward was really upset that he had bit Hermione without a moments hesitation.

"Get the blood and see if she wants it. NOW!" Carlisle yelled this and at the sound of the word blood Hermione's mouth watered. Then somebody shoved a plastic bag at at Hermione and the instant she smelled it she ripped the bag open with her teeth. She drank the red liquid that was in pouch within 2 seconds. As soon as she was done with that one another one was shoved into her hands. This went on for 10 minutes.

When her thirst was finally satisfied, Hermione finally felt the panic settle in. "WHAT HAS HAPENED TO ME? WHY AM I DRINKING BLOOD?" The panic was so overwhelming that even the vampires started to duck away from her. Well, every vampire except for Bella, who just stood there staring at Hermione.

Bella started to explain the answer to this question. "You were bitten by Edward. The venom spread through your blood. Harry cast a spell to remove the venom but it had spread to far. It spreads twice as fast in supernatural creatures than it does in Humans. Therefore, the venom changed you into a vampire. But there is one unspoken question. What about..."

Bella's voice trsiled off as Hermione blurted out the question, "What about my magic?" That is when everybody started to move toward her. Emmett handed Hermione her wand so she could try a spell. She pointed the wand at Ron and shouted, "EXPELLIAMUS!"

Ron's wand instantly shot out of his hand and he flew off of his feet and slid until he hit the glass window. Hermione's wand instantly fell to the floor with a clatter. She then looked at Harry and, this time, she just whispered the word,"expelliarmus." Harry's wand shot out of his hand and broke the wall length window. Then, Harry went through the same window that his wand just broke.

"Okay. It is clear that because you had magic in your blood when you were a human the magic followed you to this life. So now you are a vampire and a witch mixed. There is a name for that but wait here and I will find out." Carlisle was in full doctor mode and he went to the computer that was 10 feet away. He slowly walked back and just said 1 word which was as follows: "Vitch."

"What Carlisle means is that the name for a vampire witch is vitch. You are a vampire that has magical powers. So, we are conflicted about what to do. Do we let you go back to that school of yours or do you stay here until you learn the rope." Now it seemed like Edward was the doctor in the room.

"I know all of the ropes. I have studied your...our kind for 2 years. I know everything there is to know about vampires." Then, Hermione journied into the complete history of vampires and it wasn't the tainted version that most humans knew.

When Hermione was done everyone just stared at her. "Okay so you know everything. However, we need to speak to the Headmast of your school umm Hogwarts is it yeah. Until then you have to stay here. You won't be able to hurt us because Bella can produce a shield and she will have it on us anytime we tell her to.

"Okay. I will write a letter to Professor Dumbledore and ask him to come out here to speak to you. When he recieves the letter though it won't even take him 5 seconds to get here. He will just apparate here." Hermione said this as Harry pulled some parchment and a Quil out of Hermione's purse.

The letter said:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_ There has been a little issue. There is no need to alert Professor Lupin, but we do need you to come out here to Forks, Washington. We ran into some other magical creatures. They were vampires and well I was thinking about all of the spells I could use to take them down. Then one of them lunged across a table and bit me. I turned into a vampire, but I still have my magic. When you come do NOT hurt the vampires. I am one of them now. See you when you get here and please hurry._

_ Love,_

_ Harry, Ron, and Hermione_

Hermione went to the window and an owl was just waiting there. She tied the letter to the owl's foot and told the owl where to take it. The owl took off into the black of the night and evryone just stared after it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Thank you for coming so quickly Professor," Carlisle said this with a tone of fearfulness and gratitude. Professor Albus Dumbledore had appeared in the Cullens' living room. When he apparated to their living room he moved hastily to Hermione's side. He had his wand at her forehead and was whispereing spells.

"I am not getting anything from her. I know she was bitten, but she shouldn't have kept her magic powers. She should either be a vampire or a witch, but not both." Dumbledore sounded genuinely worried about Hermione's well being.

"There is an ancient legend about a way we can change her back. However, what she truly wants is what will happen. If she wants to be a vampire deep down then she will stay a vampire and all of the magic will be eliminated from her body. If she wants truly wants to bea witch then all of the vampirism will be vanquished from her body. Either way she will be a little bit different." Bella sounded like Carlisle because she had been as intrigued about what had happened to Hermione as Carlisle had.

"Let us get everything we need to get it done. I will respect her decision either way, but if she chooses to be a witch she will be welcomed back with open arms." Dumbledore sounded more like Hermione's father than her professor. He was already following Bella to the computer to see what all they would need.

~2 Days Later~

"Okay. Tonight is the perfect night to change Hermione. We have to do it now." Carlisle was busily moving around setting things up but everybody still heard him. The whole living room had been transformed into a sort of ritual circle. Hermione was in the center of it and she looked nervous but ready at the same time.

"Okay. Let us start." Dumbledore took his place across from Dumbledore. Each of them represented the options Hermione had. They would each say something about taking either the vampirism(Dumbledore) or the magic(Carlisle) out of Hermione. The ritual started with everyone staring at Hermione.

"Oh great Aro, of the Volturi, I ask that you come and take the magic that has tainted this poor girl. Take it away and banish it to the same place as the past traitors have gone. Heal this girl and take away anything that stops her from living her life as a true vampire. Thank you." Carlisle finished and stepped back while Dumbledore stepped forward and started his part.

Oh great Ministry of Magic, most importantly Minister of Magic, I ask that you free this poor girl of the venom that has stopped her blood from flowing. Free her of the venom that has stopped her heart from beating, and the venom that has stopped her from feeling anything for humans other than bloodlust. Allow this girl to continue her training so that she can grow to be the smartest witch of her generation. Thank you." Everybody in thr room could feel the power in his voice. Hermione stood up at the exact moment she was supposed to.

This was the moment that she would say either the words that would take the magic out of her. Either that or she would say the words that would vanquish the vamirism from her body.

Hermione opened her mouth and began the chant that would change her forever. "Oh great..."

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so wait and fins out what happens. Don't review with what you want to happen. I already know what is going to happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 29**

Hermione opened her mouth and began the chant that would either send her to a world unknown or let her stay in the place she knows and loves. "Oh great..." Hermione's voice faded out as 2 new figures appeared.

Aro, leader of the Volturi, appeared beside Carlisle and Carlisle spoke in a hurried tone as he told Aro everything that had happened. Aro shot a murderous glance at Edward then looked back at Hermione. On the other side, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, appeared next to Dumbledore and he was instantly caught up when Dumbledore murmered a spell.

Hermione opened her mouth, once again, and began the chant. "Oh great Lady Liberty, I call upon thee to come and rest inside of me. Give me the power to live in the world of magic along with the world of vampires. Give me the freedom to choose my own path. I shall NOT choose to be a vampire and I shall NOT choose to be a witch. I choose to be a brand new creation and that brand new creation will be the only one of its kind. I shall become a witchire. Not a vampire, not a witch, and not a vitch. I am a witchire and I embrace all of my power. Thank you Lady Liberty and may you rest in peace now that I am here to do your bidding."

Everyone just stared at Hermione with open mouths because they could not believe what they had just witnessed. Nobody had ever done that before. Nobody has ever took the risk of defying not one but two powerful beings. Hermione had just upset Aro, the leader and possibly most dangerous vampire, and Cornelius Fudge, the head of the Ministry of Magic.

"So, is anybody else hungry, or thirsty? I am a little bit of both. I want some Pumpkin Pasties, however I also feel like hunting a nice wildabeast." Hermione spoke like she had not just upset the 2 most powerful beings in the entire world.

"Hermione, we do not have time to discuss anything now. You have to decide whether you want to stay with the Cullens or if you want to go back to Hogwarts and continue with your magical education. You must deciede now or we will decide for you. We are limited on time because we must begin with your new education." Dumbledore said this in a regal tone. he exchanged glances with Carlisle, the Cullens, Fudge, and Aro.

"I want to continue with my education of magic. I will deal with the vampire thing but I refuse to drop my education because of it. So, let's go back to Hogwarts and tell everybody. They need to know what I am and to be careful around me." Hermione said this and walked over to Dumbledore. With a quick wave Dumbledore and Hermione disappeared in a distorting swirl. Then Fudge just diasappeared along with Aro. Carlisle explained that Fudge and Aro disappeared against their will because they appeared against their will.

Carlisle took Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper back home. Edward took Bella to get Renesmee. From then on out Hermione would visit the Cullens on every other break she had from school. She became like an extended family member. Hermione would also get visits from Aro and Cornelius Fudge to extend her knowledge of her jumbled up being.

**Author's Note:**

** That is it for this story. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
